reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prohibitionist
The Prohibitionist is a Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Completing this mission is required to obtain a scrap for the Savvy Merchant Outfit. Story A preacher, Abner Forsyth, is deterring citizens from the consumption of alcohol outside the Saloon in Blackwater. Upon speaking with him, Forsyth tells how some townsfolk aren't too fond of him. He proves it by sending Marston to one of his disgruntled listeners, the local bar owner, Oliver Phillips. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Stranger side-mission: "The Wronged Woman" Mission Objectives After speaking with Abner Forsyth, the player must: *Speak with Oliver Phillips. *Kill Forsyth or warn him to leave town. *Speak with Phillips again. Mission Details Abner Forsyth is located outside the Blackwater saloon, preaching about prohibiting the sale of alcohol. After speaking with him, the player is sent to the other side of town to speak with a shady bar owner named Philips. Philips says that Abner is a menace to his business, and asks Marston to kill him. The player can choose to kill Abner or warn him of the danger instead. If Marston kills Abner, he will receive $24 and half price at all bars across the world. However, he will incur a $40 bounty and lose 100 honor. If he warns Abner instead, a small amount of cash is obtained but prices at bars and property will double all across the world. Having a fame level of "Gunslinger" will keep the price of drinks from rising, but property prices will still double. Mission Complete Unlockables With the Hunting and Trading Outfits pack downloaded, after completing this quest, the player will acquire: *Savvy Merchant Outfit Scrap #5 Tips *If the player wears the bandana, they will not lose any Honor, but will still attain a $40 bounty and receive the perks. Players should make sure their bandana is put on before they take the shot and talk to Oliver Philips to inform him of Abner Forsyth's demise. *If the player travels to the hill south of Blackwater, they can kill Abner with either the Carcano or Rolling Block Rifle from afar, avoiding gaining a bounty of $40. Abner needs to be approached first in order for him to spawn, so it is recommended to retreat to the hill and take the shot. *The player should wear the bandana even during the final conversation with Oliver Philips. If they don’t, the player will still lose 100 Honor at the end of the mission. * If the player is Jack and wears the U.S. Marshal Outfit while killing Abner, the player only loses 20 honor and does not receive a bounty. * If the player decides to spare Abner, they are recommended to purchase as many safehouses (mainly the Manzanita Post as it's the most expensive in the game) before returning to Phillips. Glitches *If players try to warn Abner after triggering the conversation, he might disappear. His book will still be visible and moving, resulting in a rather humorous glitch. *Despite the fact that the player can kill Abner after warning him, the results of warning him still follow. * - The game can crash if the player is wearing the Deadly Assassin outfit when they first talk to Abner Forsyth. *After the player completes the mission, the prohibitionist marker will still remain on their map. Video Walkthroughs The Prohibitionist (Good Choices) - Stranger Mission - Red Dead Redemption|Good Choices The Prohibitionist (Bad Choices) - Stranger Mission - Red Dead Redemption|Bad Choices Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Navigation es:El_prohibicionista Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption